Darkness will come
by KoloWolfik
Summary: Alexa O'Grady is forced to live with her only relative aunt Cynthia Martin. Her cousin Lydia sense that Alexa is not human, but what is she? Another Banshee? What will happen under one roof? Who is evil? And who is not? Set after 3A.
1. What time is it?

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**My first story, I will continue, If you'll like it. So please review and let me know what do you think :)**

* * *

By the time her father was away in business trip in New York, she was staying for three days, with her aunt and cousin in Beacon Hills. Alexa's father was older brother of Lydia's mom, Cynthia Martin.

It was actually first time in two years since she visited them, so it was great adventure, she thought. Alexa O'Grady is finally somewhere else than in San Francisco! Yay! Beacon Hills, that would be nice rest, almost like a vacation, from great big San Francisco.

Those two years, they were… hard. Why? Exactly two years ago from this day it began. Nightmares, hallucinations, waking up only with scream, and those voices in her head. Her father did his best, but he was alone for it, and only thing that would helped her was to gave her to some kind of asylum, where she spend year and half in there. And after that year she did learn a lot from someone she met there, but she couldn't say that to anyone. She promised not to tell anyone what she knows. Her condition was better and better every day and after six months she was not anymore the crazy one. She fanally got realesed from Asylum.

When she went from crazy house, the world was for her different than before, dangerous and dark. The whole new world for her, because now she knows, she knows what it is in hiding in shadows. She knows that almost every creature is living between humans, and they have no clue about that, no clue about supernatural that is happening in front of their eyes. They are blind to this world. And Alexa would do anything to be blind like the others, but she couldn't. She is one of them, worse she couldn't tell anyone, at least the truth helped her from crazy house, she finally know what the hell she is.

Now she had just a lot of pills, happy pills. Those who can control it, that she didn't have to hear those voices anymore, just shut it down and be happy. Her life was almost normal. Not for a long time.

She was happy to finally reunite with her only cousin Lydia; they looked almost like sisters. Atleast almost everyone said that when they saw them together. Alexa had long straight copper hair and bright green eyes. They hadn't see each other for two years and Lydia was in her eyes more beautiful than ever. Perfect strawberry blond, seventeen years old, doll. When Lydia saw her clothes, and clearly was shocked, she didn't say anything. She was so nice to her the whole visit. Maybe it was because she was in crazy house for almost two years, Alexa didn't care she was happy.

Her last day in Beacon Hills was great. Lydia kiddnaped her in the morning, without telling where they are going. Morning spent in Starbucks, rest of the day in shopping centre; Lydia refused to let her go without brand new clothes. Because like she said "You can't dress like you were still in year 2008! Do you even know what dress is?" That must be remark about her still wearing jeans not skirts and definetely not a dress, she was not that girly like Lydia. But her cousin decided to change her style, completely, and Alexa let her do everything, agreed on everything. They were having fun all day, they even met Allison, Lydia's best friend. She seemed like a nice person, she was really nice, maybe too much? Well Lydia definitely told her everything about crazy cousin in town.

After long day in BH shopping centre, they arrived home when was already a night and the moon with stars were the only thing on the sky.

Alexa was exhausted, she even refused eating dinner, shopping with Lydia was really a test of how much you can stand without your feet fell off. She fell asleep literally the second her head touched soft pillow in her bed in guest room.

She had a dream, more like a nightmare. But she didn't know it was vision of what is happening in reality.

* * *

_Airplane from Sunshine Airlines, flew his usual trace from New York to San Francisco._

_Brown haired passenger, who was reading a book, situated in seat 25B, checked his silver watch for time. Time froze at 08:57._

_"What the hell?" he cursed out loud._

_Steward, who was near, asks if the brown haired man, wants anything._

_"Yes, could you please tell me, what time is it? My watch refused to tell me," said man with a chuckle._

_Steward smiled, lifted his left hand and say: "It's 08:53, sir."_

_"Okay, thank you,"passenger seemed confused by this answer, but suddenly he looks scared, like he would realized something._

_And then, Airplane got into strong turbulence. Yellow masks popped from the ceiling and a lot of people screamed. The engines with whole electricity in plane, stopped working. Airplane was falling towards the earth._

_It crashed exactly in 08:55. Last survivor, passenger who asked about time, died exactly in 08:57._

* * *

She woke up covered in sweat, with scream. Almost fell from her bed in guest room. Firstly confused where the hell she woke up. Is she still in Asylum? Then remembered. No she is visiting her only relatives.

Lydia was in the room seconds later, trying to calm Alex.

"It was just a nightmare, no plane is crashing," Lydia said .

"What? I didn't tell you what was it."

"I saw…" Lydia tried to said something, pale as ghost.

"What time is it?" Alexa shouted at her cousin.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"I...oh It's 8:58 am," answered Lydia quietly.

Alexa's heart skipped few beats, the world went dark. Sharp sting went through her whole body, when she realize it. The worst possible nightmare, was not just a dream.

William O'Grady, father of Alexa, was passenger in seat 25B.


	2. Beware, evil comes

**I do not own Teen Wolf. Please review, I would like to know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Saturday 2****nd**** of November**

It has been five days since her father died in airplane accident. It was on every channel in television, over and over again. Airplane accident, no survivors, black box not found, cause still unknown. After official time of crash, half of the plane later exploded, because of fuel leaked, so it was hard with identification of victims. _That is why today at funeral, will be closed coffin, not exposing his burned body, he will be buried with his silver watch, that one he wore when he died_. The 30th of October will be for her the worst day of year for the rest of her life.

Because Aunt Cynthia Martin was sister of William O'Grady, she was her now only relative, and she was underage seventeen year old orphan, she was in their house for now. The day before lawyer showed up in the house to resolve heritage and will. Aunt Cynthia signed paper to be her guardian until she is 21 and she took care of everything else. She even signed her at local high school in Beacon Hills, the same as Lydia is in. In San Francisco, after her crazy days, she had home teacher who came to her home every school day, home school. Alexa was grateful, and swore to her that she will help her with everything, found a job, and do anything. She was so grateful; her aunt could just send her away, but she didn't. So the guest room she was in as a guest was now hers, simple room with grey walls and soft bed.

Alexa sat in front of a mirror in Lydia's purple room, because her cousin offered help with putting her together for funeral. She looked at her reflection, didn't recognize the stranger staring back at her, more like a zombie than a human. Her normal porcelain skin has different unhealthy shade now. Her bright green eyes were now without spark, dry and red from crying, with dark circles underneath. She didn't sleep much since that horrible life changing accident, and she knew that's not going to change in the near future. Her long copper hair was now pulled back in a braid. She wore simple black dress with black lace sleeves; she bought them with Lydia few days ago, never thought to wear them at her father's funeral. Lydia sat right next to her, trying to find right makeup, which would help to get healthy shade of skin and try to hide dark circles under her eyes.

She sighed heavily, refused to look at her zombie reflection again; instead she admired her beautiful cousin. Lydia was perfect as always, her dress, makeup, hair pulled up in braided bun. She could be the definition of perfection, at least for Alex she already is. Lydia lost uncle, but she seemed stronger than her, she get through a lot of things this year, but refused to show how she really feels inside to anyone.

"There we have the right one! You can close your eyes and I will do my magic on you," Lydia said with sad smile, picking up brush which will help with applying makeup.

"Okay," she closed her eyes letting her cousin do her magic.

She felt how the brush on her skin stopped for a second. „You had home teacher after your trip in crazy- Eh vacation, right?" Lydia asked curiously. Where is this conversation going?

"Yes, I had," she simply answered, eyes still closed. Brush started to move on her face again.

"So you don't know how it goes in high school now?" She asked, brushing now her eyelids with light apricot eye shadow.

"Well, I'm not fan of people in crowds, but what's your point Lydia?" Alexa answered with a question, eyes still close, but confused now.

"I just don't know what to talk about with you now," she answered sadly and sighed.

Alexa opened her eyes to look at her cousin. "Lollipop, you can talk to me about anything you want." She told her and smiled at her.

"Okay, then. Don't you dare to call me that in front of the people, Apple Pie!"

"Ha-ha, you got me," they laughed together about their nicknames from childhood.

"I'm done with my magic, just mascara is missing there."

"I can do that," Alex said, then checked her reflection in the mirror. "Wow, Lydia I look like a human again," she touched her cheek, didn't recognize herself, if it's really her. Her skin finally had healthier shade, less grey and more similar to her normal porcelain skin. It was almost like would Lydia fixed up a broken doll, almost good as new, broken just inside.

"You're welcome! When you're finished, we're ready to go." Lydia stood up and went for her purse and phone, which were on her bed.

"Thank you so much, Lydia," Alexa paused and added "for everything."

Lydia just nodded with a smile on her pink lips and went from her room downstairs.

Alexa used waterproof mascara and looked at her reflection one more time before she stood up from the pink stool. Then she grabs her phone from toilet table, took a coat and went downstairs.

* * *

Funeral held place in small church, which was situated in cemetery. Alex was surprised how many people showed up there, about 40. Her dad, he did grow up here in Beacon Hills, so it must have been his classmates, friends and neighbors. She recognized few of his friends from San Francisco.

Family sat in first row, behind them friends and others who knew the person who passed away. She didn't even noticed priest coming to begin with ceremony and didn't bother much listening to priest who read comforting words from his prepared text lying in from of him on counter.

Closed coffin was next to priest, wreath of white flowers on the top of it. Just a sight of it was for her hurtful, reminder of losing parent as a coffin with burnt corpse. Could it be worse? Of course always could be worse. The whole ceremony was more like a blur for her, it was simple and quick. Then six men brought coffin out and it was buried it in the ground. Outside was sun shining accompanied by cold wind, weather was today colder, it seemed autumn finally arrived in Beacon Hills.

It would be a lie to say, she didn't cry, she did. Her eyes were red and sore that much that she wasn't able to cry anymore.

* * *

Alexa sat in a blue armchair in living room while Aunt Cynthia was standing beside main door greeting people who came to their house. Lydia was standing beside table full of food, talking with Allison and someone Alexa didn't knew yet.

Half of the people, who were at ceremony, came to Martin's house after. This habit, to come after funeral to the house where they grieve, seemed ridiculous to Alexa. Mainly because people bring food with them, it was like after-funeral party. They just buried someone, why they should eat so much of food because of it? Of course it was about the loved one too, in the way they expressed condolences to grieving family and with telling happy stories about William O'Grady who just passed away in the worst way.

People (some of them she didn't even knew and a lot of their names forgot immediately) expressed condolences to her, shook her hand, said things which they thought would help her with grieve. Her answer to them was always the same, just "Thank You"

She decided to at least try to look what types of food were on the table. So she stood up from armchair and went to table which was in dining room. The sight of that much food made her realize she was starving. Her appetite was slowly coming back when she saw her favorite lasagna.

"Believe me they are the best lasagna you will ever taste," said someone behind her so she turned to face the stranger.

"How do you know?" Alexa asked a boy with black hair.

"My mum do the best lasagna, believe me," he said and smiled.

"Okay then, I will believe you," she said and realized she didn't introduce herself. "I'm Alexa O'Grady by the way I'm-"

"Lydia's cousin. I know. I'm Scott, Scott McCall," he said and shook his hand with her to confirm they are not strangers anymore.

"And I'm sorry for your dad." Scott expressed his condolences to her with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Scott." She said to him and her sight went to the ground. Sadness again passed through her body.

And that was how she met one of Lydia's great friends.

* * *

Later in the evening Alexa was in quest room which became her room. Grey walls were bare, almost screaming with the emptiness. Room still looked like a normal guest room because it hasn't had decoration which would tell something about the owner of the room. She would put in here her paintings, which were in her room far away in San Francisco, but she refused to come back to that house at least for now.

Now she was pacing across the room, trying to remember her old room back in the city, because she was writing a list of things. She spoke with housekeeper they had in city earlier today, over phone, and she offered to pick everything Alexa wants, put it in a box and give it to Aunt Cynthia which is going tomorrow to San Francisco.

_I need my Laptop, picture frames, even mine favorite light blue blanket. And- _

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a voice in her head, whispering something in language she didn't recognize at first. She was terrified, her body tensed immediately. It was so long time ago that she forgot how it felt. _When was the last time she took her happy pills? Five days ago? _She went to plastic box, where she kept her pills; she had it in a drawer in nightstand. When she opened the drawer, her hands trembled slightly. Alexa picked up plastic box from the drawer and quickly opened it. When she saw what was inside the plastic box, panic came upon her body refusing to let go. Her pills were gone, not even one bottle, the box was empty.

She needs to calm herself down immediately, otherwise the voices will be louder and everything bad will be back. With a heavy sign, she quickly just sat on the floor; beige carpet, which covered the whole room, was soft and comfortable to sit. She tried to remember how to perform meditation correctly. That special one she learnt in crazy house. It had been a long time since she performed it last time, more than six months. It helped her to relax and calm her down, to shut the voices down.

_Deep breaths, closed eyes and concentration. _Alex repeated in her mind. The voices shush a little, but when she sighed in relief they became more louder. The words became clearer, now she was sure it was Spanish. She didn't know Spanish that well so she couldn't translate it. Then it changes to another language, then another and another. They were shouting in her head, hundreds of voices shouting ever each other. She opened her eyes, and realized she levitated two feet above the floor. In shock she fell at the carpet, fortunately fell on her butt. Voices stopped for a second and then just one loud said: "Beware, evil comes." And after that it was over.

_What the hell? I never levitate before!_ Alexa that night realized she needs to come back to her old house; she needs to pick something what is hidden. Something no one has to saw, except her. Something she hid and swore to herself to ever take it back to sunlight. Journal where she has every secret, everything she learnt in Asylum, everything about creatures hidden in shadows.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Thanks for reading reader! :)**


	3. Are you okay?

**I dont own Teen Wolf.**

**Please If you are reading this story, review it means a lot.**

**Also big thanks to my lovely reviewer Monkey gone to heaven ! :)**

* * *

**Sunday 3****rd**** of November**

Alexa had dreamless sleep, and was glad for that. She woke up early; the sun has just been rising his way up. The sky had color of grey, changing slowly into pink. When she remembered what she wanted yesterday, it seemed more like a bad idea now. It will hurt, she knew it, but she couldn't allow the housekeeper Luisa to find the journal. _No way, she would need crazy house after reading that too. _

She quickly got out of the bed and changed from pajamas which consisted of black tank top and colorful pants to normal clothes, normal clothes for her as jeans with blue t-shirt and black sweatshirt with zipper. Quickly brushed her long copper hair and put it in a ponytail. She grabbed her blue converse and went downstairs with them in her hands, to find Aunt Cynthia before she leave the house. She said yesterday that she leave the house early to avoid traffic.

Alexa found her in kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself.

"You got up early, is something wrong?" asked her Aunt, with worry in her voice.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask you if I can go with you," she said.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Cynthia asked, not much believing if Alexa's even awake. She refused to talk and have anything common with San Francisco.

"I am, you'll need help anyway. It's the least I can do for now."

"You know I don't push you to go."

"I know, but I want to help. I don't want to be useless about everything about San Francisco."

"Well, first we need breakfast," said her Aunt with a smile.

* * *

The journey from Beacon Hills to San Francisco, took less than an hour. Almost the whole time they were talking about weather, school and Lydia, it was fun. Sun was already up, high in the sky, but wasn't that warm as it looks, it was cold wind outside.

Before she knew it, they stopped in front of the house, two-storey house with dark blue lining. Aunt Cynthia pulled the keys out, and looked at her so she could see if she's alright.

"You don't have to go there. If you want, you can stay in the car."

"No, I really want to go in," Alexa answered uncertainly, not sure if she convinced her aunt with the answer. Then she smiled to improve the answer, and that worked.

"Okay."

Alexa opened passenger's door and stepped out of the car and her aunt did the same. They made their way together to the porch.

When she stepped into the house, memories popped in her mind. _That is why I didn't want to go there._ It hurt to memorize it, but she was still happy for so many happy memories she had in this house. _But_ _I couldn't live here, I couldn't._ _Not_ _anymore, not for now._

The furniture was covered with white cloth. "That was fast Luisa," she said angrily to the housekeeper. Luisa didn't even manage to answer because Alexa ran to the stairs.

Alexa's room was upstairs so she decided to go there first. She needed to get the journal quickly without anyone looking, so she ran into her room and closed door behind her. Room looked exactly the same as when she left it. Blue wallpapers with small flowers at the walls with wooden floor. Bed was on the left side and table with her laptop opposite the bed.

She hurried towards her bed and kneeled down on the floor, then counted wooden planks at the floor. "One, two, three, it's not in these. Four, five, six there it is!" she sang quietly for herself. She invented this little rhyme to memorize where she hid the journal along with other little things.

Alexa pulled out a pocket knife that was hid in her right shoe and with it she carefully picked up the sixth plank. Under it was small space, perfect for hiding things, perfect for hiding her things. She picked up small wooden box and there underneath it was the journal. Journal with purple leather cover, it looked like a book or a girly diary. _Well that's not diary for girly girl._ She stood up and went to computer table; she hid the journal it with her laptop bag. Wooden box contained green opal necklace, which belonged to her mother and some jewelry she got from her dad.

Then she removed paintings she drew by her hand, from the flower walls, the ones she wanted in Beacon Hills. Her favorite was photo of famous red San Francisco's Golden Gate. Alexa's light blue laptop ended in his black-blued bag. Blue alarm clock ended in a box with smaller things, like books and her drawing set, picture frames. Later her closet came to the way and she folded her clothes in one larger box. "Lydia is going to take over this box right away we step out of the car," she laughed when she imagined cousin Lydia excited and scared at the same time about what she will find in the box, literally she will rip the box from her hands the moment her foot descend on the porch.

Light blue blanket was last thing she removed from the room and put in a box. She had five boxes in different sizes and with different kinds of stuff. She was done with packing her stuff in an hour. Alexa carefully brought one box after another downstairs and left them next to the stairs.

"Are you done upstairs?"

"Yeah, just one box left."

"Fine, here's keys to the car, take it in the trunk. When you're done with your room, will you help me here?" she questioned her.

"Of course I will." Alexa took the keys and smiled to her Aunt.

Her last journey upstairs felt like a relief and sadness mixed together. She stepped to her room for the last time, picked up the last box and looked around the room. "Goodbye my old life." She said out loud and went from the room. She closed the door to her old life, and went straight ho her new one.

* * *

Luisa made lunch for them in the kitchen. Alexa with her aunt were after lunch packing stuff in living room. They decided the house will be for some time for a rent, so they packed the stuff into boxes but left some of the furniture there. Boxes with their stuff will be stored in a warehouse that belonged to her father. Tomorrow will arrive hired movers and do their job with a warehouse; Aunt Cynthia will be here to keep an eye on smooth moving.

They were finished with almost every room in the house, around four o'clock. Luisa promised she will took care about kitchen by herself. Aunt Cynthia packed some stuff, which was important to her father, they needed in Beacon Hills. They left the house at 16:20.

* * *

When they arrived back to Martin's residence, it was five o'clock. Lydia was home and like she imagined she really did stole her clothes box. On the other hand it seemed for Alexa that is not good idea to read the journal in the house. Lydia was known for her entries without knocking first. And now with her clothes, who knows.

Alexa decided to went to near coffee shop, so she could read it without any interruptions from Lydia and enjoy nice and tasteful cappuccino. _How could she explain it to her cousin anyway? Hey Lydia! I'm not one hundred percent human, what do you say about that? _She picked the journal from shoulder bag, but she didn't open it, she just had needed to hold it in her hands. _What if someone just steals my bag right now? Oh my, I'm such a paranoid girl._

The coffee shop was in front of her right on the other side of the street. She waited for green light on the transition and when it jumped to green she crossed the road without checking if it's clear because no car was at the red light for that moment.

Blue car quickly jumped out of nowhere the corner and she didn't saw the car immediately, but she did few seconds later. Fortunately she stepped back in time so it hit her just the side of the car to her left hand and journal flew from her hands across the street.

"What the hell!" she screamed in shock and pain. Journal landed near the coffee shop. She hurried to pick it up. She put it with her right hand to her bag she had on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Are you okay?" driver jumped from his car and panicked.

"Who the hell gave you driving license?" she yelled at him.

"My dad is a sheriff? I'm so sorry," he said with worry.

"Yea, your driving skills just break my hand you idiot!"

"What? Oh no, dad is going to kill me! I'm dead. I'm a walking dead man."

"I would love to do it first, but I'm so not in a mood," she said angrily.

"I'm gonna get you to hospital okay? That's what good drivers do, right?"

"Good drivers don't run over victims, they stop at the red light. Anyway I'll pass the hospital."

"No, you are going to get in the car and end of discussion. I'm dead man already, but if I wouldn't take care of you I would never gone to heaven." _Does he even know what is he saying?_ His words about dead and heaven made her angrier, but the way he panicked kind of amused her.

"I don't want in hospital. It's okay, I hope I'll never see you again. Bye idiot!" she turned and hit a near lamp post with her left. "Aw fuck!" she cursed in pain.

"Oh no...Just- I- You know I know someone who's working in hospital, she just looks at your hand." He said with desperation in his voice. "Please?"

She looked at him; his expression was full of panic and desperation.

"Fine," she finally agreed. He helped her and opened passenger's door for her and closed them too.

* * *

"You know you had red, right?" she asked, breaking the silence which was for five minutes in the car. He held the wheel with a tight grip and rode faster than it was speed limit.

"I'm aware of that was it my mistake, thanks." He said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said and he looked at her for a second then his sight fell back on the road.

"What? Are you apologizing to me?" he questioned her.

"No, I am apologizing to the jeep. Did my hand scratch the blue paint?"

Stiles chuckled, he found this copper haired girl quite amusing. She named him idiot and yet she was even apologizing for hurting his jeep. _What kind of girl would do that?_ _Well, she still thinks you're idiot Stilinski, _he thought in his mind. "I don't think so," he answered, looking on the road, holding wheel tightly.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I'm A- Danielle," it was not entirely a lie, Danielle was her middle name.

"Danielle, that's great name- I mean, oh well. I would rather met you in school or in different circumstances."

"Yea and I would rather never met you, idiot," she said, watching anything but him.

"And yea, I did deserve that."

"Get used to it," she looked at him with an evil grin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with a concern.

"You just did not ask that." Alexa answered, pain and anger clearly heard in her voice.

"Oh my god, I'm really a dead idiot."

"Would you please stop with that kind of stuff?"

"And I do not say a word till we get to the hospital," he promised, and even that he wanted to ask her about the purple book she picked up from the ground there, he didnt said a word till the get to hospital. _My dad is going to kill me. I hit a girl! My jeep but It was me, oh god._

"Good." she said completely satisfied.

* * *

"Again how did you manage to bump into parked car?" doctor asked her. He was watching the scans from x-ray.

"I was ehm, distracted," she lied, she didn't want to bring the boy to it, they could took his driving license. He was kind to helped her immediately anyway. _That says something about character of a person right? He's a nice guy._

"Well Alexa, It's just a chipped bone, unfortunate badly."

"What do you mean by that? I don't like how it sounds," she answered with concern.

"We need to break it, so it can grow back correctly."

"Oh my god." she reacted right away.

"Don't worry you'll get anesthetic, then we will wait till it works and done it. Believe me that it will hurt after less than that chipped bone. You will get painkillers with you, but take just one today they're strong," Doctor said calmly.

"Yes, you're the doctor. Thanks." She said like a robot, not excited about what is going to happen.

"Is there with you someone who can bring you home after?" said a sister with brown hair and name Melissa she had on her tag on her scrub.

"Yes, the one who brought me here?"

"Well he saved your hand from lot of pain." said Mellissa.

_You have no idea about what he did. _She thought to herself. _God, I just wanted a quiet place for reading and cup of coffee!_

* * *

After the breaking, they gave her a gypsum. It covered her left hand from a wrist to elbow. After anesthetic they gave her something for pain and now she was like she was drunk but was sort of happy at the same time. Melissa handed her to the boy, saying something to him and then he took her home.

"I do live here!" she said happily, what they gave her for pain now fully hit her mind. He stopped the jeep two houses after Martin's house.

"Sorry for the change of your plans and you know." He said sadly, looking at her hand.

"Oh don't be sad. Wow you're handsome even like that- but- oh I'm just- step out from this blue bubble." She babbled.

"Okay next time I will pay for your coffee," he promised.

"Yes, and if you or this nice jeep hit me again you will buy it for me forever!" she said little too loud.

"Deal!" he said with a more of happiness in his voice.

"Well goodbye handsome! I do- need to- need to go home!" she stepped, well jumped from the car and refused his offer to walk her to the house.

"Bye Danielle!" this new redheaded girl really amused him. He was sorry about the accident but a little bit of glad for spending some time with this girl. She reminded him a lot of Lydia, but different with her attitude.

"Oh wait I'm Stiles! Oh she didn't hear me. Of course she didn't, that's your charm Stiles, hit girl and don't tell her your name. I'm really an idiot." He shouted but she was already gone. _Where did she go?_ Then his phone rang loudly interrupted the silence in car.

"Dad? - Yea I was there. - No, calm down I'm okay. I drove someone in there. - Yea we will talk about it when you arrive home tonight."

And that was how she met Stiles, without telling her even his name and he without knowing her whole name. Tomorrow will be a long day for both.

* * *

When she arrived to the house she felt like she was very drunk, painkillers finally eased the pain fully. _Yea and they did it with my brain and thoughts too._ Fortunately no one was home, so she slowly went to kitchen to catch something to eat. She found toast bread, ham, tomatoes, cheese and butter and she somehow manage to make a sandwich with it.

After eating her dinner, she went upstairs, took a quick shower and washed her hair and after that went straight to bed with wet hair. Before she fell asleep she took a pill of painkillers and then she peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about her first day in school and about her hand. I think It will be update soon :)**

**You can check out my profile, I have now account on polyvore, and there is what Alexa wore in the chapters! :)**

**Oh my lovely readers, please took time and write review, it means a lot. No reviews=no new chapters. I really want to know what you think So please do it, make me happy, thanks! :)**


	4. Look at me, I have plenty of time

**I don't own Teen Wolf.****  
**

**Thanks to all readers, yes you! The one who reads this now!**

**And huge thanks to everyone who reviewed: MonkeyGoneToHeaven****, Garso, winchersterxgirl, marywzg, Vcarp1993, StoryOfSurvival**

**It really makes me happy to know that someone read it :)**

* * *

**Monday 4th of November **

Alarm clock rang exactly at 7:00. _Wow she managed to put alarm yesterday?_ Alexa quickly snapped the button on the top of the blue alarm clock, and then she lazily opened her eyes. The sun was already up in the sky. Shining happily, right throw the window in her room. At least it didn't shine right at her face. "Point for me happy sunnyshine!" she said happily to the shining sun.

She slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed; she yawned loudly and tried to stretch her arms. Her left arm reminded her immediately that it's still broken by sharp pain, she completely forgot about that yesterday encounter with the jeep. "Damn you jeep guy!" she cursed out loud.

Then she headed straight to the closet. It took a while to find clothes for her mood. She got dressed in simple black skinny jeans, yellow t-shirt with a v-neck and added light blue zipper sweatshirt, she wanted to rolled the sleeves up for now, but didn't want Lydia and Aunt to see her broken hand like the first thing in the morning, so she didn't rolled it for now. She took silver necklace with green opal which belonged to her mother, and add silver earrings.

Before she went upstairs she stopped in bathroom to put herself together, her hair was not having great day. Her reflection in the bathroom mirror proved her right. _Not gonna fell asleep with wet hair again. _She brushed her long hair, which was difficult they were tangled, they were having bad hair day, so she used bobby pins and pinned up few strands of her copper hair back. After that she used just mascara with a little bit of an eyeliner, like Lydia taught her, and ran over her lips slightly with cherry lip gloss. When she was done she went back to her room, took painkillers and picked up her black school bag. She put blue watch on her right wrist, she usually wore them on left one, but now she couldn't because she had gypsum on it.

* * *

Alexa headed her way straight to the kitchen. She found there Lydia, fully prepared to school, perfect as always. When she heard footsteps, she turned to face her with a big smile on her face. Before she said anything her sight fell on Alex's left hand. Alexa checked if the sleeves of her sweatshirt are down and they were down, sweatshirt hid gypsum completely.

"What's with your hand?" Lydia asked, not looking at her.

"Eh, nothing?"

Lydia went to her furiously, her heels clapped loudly on the kitchen tiles. She fiercely rolled up her left sleeve and revealed her broken hand. "You called this nothing?" she said with anger in her voice and looked finally to Alexa's eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"Lydia how did you-"Alexa said but didn't finished. She sighed and decided that best would be to told Lydia a lie. "I fell badly on the ground," she said trying to convince Lydia with her lie.

"No, tell me the truth. You're not a clumsy person. Tell me what the hell really happened." Lydia said, not buying her lie.

"I had a little incident the day before." Alexa said.

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Look at me, I have plenty of time," said her cousin and pointed at her clothes. She wore dark blue dress with yellow belt and yellow heels.

_Of course she had, she was fully prepared, dressed, ready to go._

"Some stranger kind of hit me with his car, but then he took me to the hospital. I swear that's true!" Alexa said the truth.

"Who was the stranger?"

"I don't know his name," Alexa said looking down.

"So it was a guy? Some creep just completely broke your hand, just that? They should take his driving license and burnt it!"

"Lydia, please! It's okay, I don't want to sue him or I don't even know what to do in this kind of situation."

"What is okay about broken hand? Oh, I'm going to destroy him." Lydia was fully in her anger revenge mode.

"No! His car just chipped the bone; they broke it in the hospital so it could grow correctly," she said truth again.

"What? That's even worse! Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" Lydia shouted at her.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Yes I didn't care about you at all, am I right?" Lydia said angrily but sad at the same time. Alexa didn't know what to say and after that Lydia angrily walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lydia didn't say a word towards her as she drove them to school, not even when they stopped at parking lot and not even a word as Lydia walked her to principal's office. When Alexa was done there, with brand new schedule in her hand, Lydia was gone.

Suddenly she noticed crowd of young people along with Lydia in front, moving slowly towards her. She did recognize Allison, Lydia's best friend and Scott McCall, the others were behind them and she couldn't see them at first. '_They must have been all of Lydia's friends; she didn't say much about them just that they are lovely people,' _Alexa thought in her mind.

"Alex! I would like to introduce you to my friends!" Lydia almost shouted, tried to hide her excitement, but failed, about finally meeting her cousin with her closest friends.

"You already know Allison and Scott. So this is Danny, Isaac and this one is Stiles." Lydia pointed on everyone as she said their name.

"Oh my god!" yelled Stiles when he saw Alex, little too loud that people started to turn in their direction. "No, no. Hell no!"

"Stiles what's wrong with you, I told you about her, Alexa O'Grady, she's my cousin." Lydia said and slapped his head slightly.

"Yea we actually kind of crashed into each other yesterday, sort of," said Stiles, his sight anywhere but not at these two girls in front of him.

"Yeah you are such a good driver Stiles." Alexa said towards him.

"What?" Lydia said, her brows knitted together in confusion and the she put everything together, about what happened between these too.

"That was you? You broke her hand?" Lydia slapped his head again, this time way harder.

"So Lydia knows," he said not happy about that at all.

"I do, and I'm going to break you Stilinski. Watch your back!" said Lydia, tossed her flawless hair and walked away.

"Oh I'm so dead man," said Stiles and walked away to his locker.

"Oh yes you are," said Isaac without actually knowing what Stiles exactly did yesterday.

"What do you have first lesson?" asked Scott to clear thick tension that was there.

She checked her schedule which she still held in her right hand. "Uh, History?"

"Cool, we have that one too. Come with us. And where is your locker?" said Scott. _Oh he's such a sweetheart._

"They said in the main hall," she answered right away.

"Come on, I'll help you find it," said this time Allison and smiled at her.

And they found it, Alex's locker was five lockers away from Allison's. _They are really kind and lovely friends._

Mr. Yukimura was great history teacher; she liked the most that he introduced her without bringing her in front of the blackboard. She even paid attention the whole forty-five minutes, to what he was saying.

Rest of the classes that day, were like a blur, Math, Economics and even P.E.

* * *

When bell finally rang for lunch break, she sighed happily relieved because she was very hungry. Alexa finally rolled sleeves of her sweatshirt up and then she continued her journey to find Lydia "somewhere outside"she texted, and more import for her find great food. Alexa just turned behind the left corner and unfortunately bumped into some girl. Strange feeling filled her body for a second when she touched her and then disappeared. The girl landed on the floor just like Alexa, stuff she held was everywhere on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Alexa apologized to the dark-haired girl immediately and helped her with picking her stuff from the ground.

"It's okay. This happens always."

"By the way I'm Kira; I'm new in this crazy house. Well not that new, it's my second week here. I'm not sure but I don't think I saw you around yet."

"Oh I'm Alexa and this is actually my first day in here."

She saw something behind Alexa and then focused again at her. "I must go. Well good luck with that Alexa!" Kira ran away from Alex with her papers held tightly at her chest.

"Yep, and sorry again Kira!" Alexa shouted after Kira, already too far away from her.

_Why did I have that odd feeling when we bumped to each other? Is something wrong with Kira?_

Her stomach reminded her, what she needed and then her only thought was spinning around food.

* * *

Alexa spend lunch break with Lydia and her friends at one table outside the school. She bought to herself sandwich with turkey ham. She ate her lunch as others were talking about school and about how they spend their weekend, Alexa just sat there with them, not entirely with them. Her mind flew to her own world. Her thoughts revolved around journal and her time she spend in Asylum. _What was with that girl Kira? Is she even human? She didn't look like supernatural being. But oh well everybody looks normal, at first._ Her world in her head was interrupted by Stiles which was turned to her saying something.

"What?" Alexa said confused and embarrassed for not being able to pay attention.

"I said why did you lied and told me your name is Danielle?" Stiles repeated.

"I didn't lie, it's my middle name. I'm Alexa Danielle O'Grady. I'm not obliged to tell strangers my first name if I don't want to... Anyway, you didn't tell me your name at all, so I think we're even."

"Fine. You won," he said and then continued: "Do you remember, what you said after we went off from the hospital?"

"You mean that you owe me coffee? Oh you owe me more than that for that hellish pain, Hun." She said and scoffed. Lydia smiled at her for second, for acting like her, but then she remembered she is supposed to be angry at her.

"So you don't remember you said that I'm handsome, but you remember this instead, that's just awesome," he said quietly to himself, not satisfied with her answer.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," she said confused. _Did I really heard, what I think I heard?_

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said with fake smile.

"Okay, then." She said amused, because his "nothing" proved her right. _I really did hear him right. And why do I even care?_

* * *

After lunch break, she had French lesson, Allison had that one too, and at least someone she knew was in the class with her. Miss Morrell, who taught this lesson, was kind and surprised that Alexa is not that bad in French. Back then in San Francisco Alexa learnt something in Asylum and wanted to learn French more after she got out of that crazy house, and she did along with other different languages.

Last one was English with Mrs. Black. Lydia, Allison and rests of her friends were in the same class. Kira had the same lesson too; she was just two seats from Alexa, she waved at her when she recognized her. Alexa almost fell asleep; she tried so much to listen to Mrs. Black. When the bell rang end of school, she was relieved that school was finally over.

Lydia wanted her to stay and watched lacrosse practice with her and Allison, but Alexa politely refused her offer. Even when she told her how much exciting that game is, she refused and promised her next time she will stay. She just said that it today was long first day and that she needs rest, so Lydia stayed there to watch practice with Allison. Danny was that nice that he offered to drove her home with his old but stylish Mustang.

* * *

When she arrived from school it was after 15:30pm. "Aunt Cynthia? Are you home?" She asked the house after she shut the main door, but nobody answered, she had house all for herself. So she decided it's perfect time to finally safely read the journal in peace. Alexa quickly changed from clothes she wore in school to grey t-shirt and blue shorts.

She hid the journal to the closet, under her folded T-shirts; at least she thought she hid it there. When she checked it, it was not there. _Where are you?_ She searched her whole room; last place she checked was under her bed. Underneath the bed was her shoulder bag from yesterday, with journal still in it. She sighed in relief. "I need to find better place to hide you," she said to herself out loud.

She sat on her bed with purple leather journal in her hands. She finally opened and revealed first page. She read it, even when she know every word of this page, she wrote it and read it more than rest of the journal.

* * *

First page of the journal

**_No more voices, no more nightmares. Pills can take care of It completely, but only the ones which contains Calendula Officinalis alias pot marigold. _**

**_First normal day of many, she said. I feel finally normal, but I'm not normal. _**

**_Who is she? She's someone, who helped me, a friend, also, not completely human, supernatural being living in this world. One of many who lives in shadows or hidden from world. In Asylum like this they are many of supernatural's like me and like her, because they are just crazy people they said._**

**_But no we are something. Vampires, Werewolves, Sirens, Screaming women known as Banshee, Demons, Shape shifters of all kinds, Kitsunes - japan foxes , Witches, Sidekicks who sees future and many more._**

**_Her name is Roxanne, she's older than she looks, she told me her age is around 200, but she looks like she's 30 years old. She's a friend, who helped me. She's a witch with gift to find supernatural being which is far away from her. She told me everything she knows and helped me with this so I couldn't forget what is hiding in those dangerous shadows. To not forget what I am._**

**_As she said herself: "Someone who can destroy or safe things which they are in the future, waiting for me, written in my destiny." And what am I? I'm something which is not common, almost rare or unique as she said._**

* * *

She turned a lot pages to find things about levitation. _Nothing._ _Well that means I need to explore and study it all by myself. That could maybe even be fun. _Alexa opened hew nightstand drawer and picked up pack of mini Oreo cookies. Then she brought her blue laptop to bed and started to search the web about legends, fairytales and myths about supernatural abilities.

* * *

When Lydia arrived home it was already dark outside, Alexa caught her in her room. She needed to apologize to her cousin. Even when Lydia seemed like a strong person, she had her own fragile sides, not showing then to everyone, like everyone has. Wooden door to Lydia's room was wide open.

Alexa knocked on the door frame and said what she had said straight in the morning. "Lydia I'm sorry. I was stupid; I never thought you didn't care. Could you please forgive me?"

"I'm not cold-hearted, you know."

"I know that, because you're my smart, kind, brave, beautiful, warm-hearted cousin slash almost sister. And I swear next time I will tell you about everything what hits me, about my problems and about everything which involves boys in my life!" She swore to Lydia and herself in her mind_ But not about the supernatural stuff._

"Well then I do accept your apology." Lydia said with a smile.

They hugged and then to seal the deal and celebrate the peace between them, they went in front of television with popcorn to watch Lydia's favorite movie The Notebook.

Dark shadow outside the house watched through the window two girls, which laughed a lot as they watched movie. Then the shadow walked away...

* * *

**Apologies for not being able to update sooner, I had problem to get to my computer this week. I promise to update another chap sooner that this one! Thanks again to everyone, you all made me really happy! :) In my profile is link to my polyvore account, where I put Alex's clothes and all of her stuff. P.S.: Dont worry Im not going to describe every day, I will skip some. :)**

**Please If you are reading this story, review. It's always good to know what you think. =)**


	5. Don't ever ask favor woman with red hair

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Sorry that it took so much time I lost my muse and found it and then was distracted by incredible TV show Game of Thrones. And after that distracted by awesome books Song of Ice and Fire.**

**Thank you for favoriting and following and everything. **

**And thanks for your kind reviews to: StoryOfSurvival, MonkeyGoneToHeaven, winchesterxgirl, marywgz, Red red red ribbon**

* * *

**Friday 8th of November **

First week at school was not that terrifying as she imagined it would be. These four days were long and unconditional; at least it seemed like unconditional. The Beacon Hills high school was very welcoming school, but still, she heard them whisper. They knew it, but no one talked about it in front of her. They knew she was in Asylum. Lydia's friends were genuinely kind to her, so welcoming. Scott was like adorable puppy which was also like their leader. Allison was great; something still was mysterious about her. Her last name Argent, she heard it once, but why? Was she something too? Everyone had secrets; Alexa was sure about that they had more secrets. They were always careful, how to answer questions about their free time, in front of her. Stiles was sarcastic best friend of Scott, which always complained about something. This time it was his house arrest, and his dad even forbade him visits and to socialize with Scott in his time after school. Alexa was arguing with him all the time, when he wasn't apologizing for that broken hand they argued a lot, both seemed to enjoy it a little. It almost felt like she somehow fit into their group, like she was always in their group as their friend.

"Finally Friday!" shouted Alexa happily, right away she jumped from the bed. She woke up before her alarm could even say _it's time to get up from the bed. _

She changed from PJs to black Henley shirt and yellow skinny jeans. After she brushed her hair, she put them in a braid. She did her morning routine with makeup, and added light coral lipstick onto her lips. Her bright green eyes had more sparkle than week ago, her copper hair were shiny and soft. Her porcelain skin came to her normal shade than the grey she had past week. She was returning to normal, her physical status did, not the emotional.

Then Alexa took her painkillers for broken hand and her brand new happy pills. The ones she had were nowhere to find. _Maybe I lost them?_ _These new ones are the same, new and brand full. With Calendula Officinalis, only thing that helps with these powers I don't want. _She had them in her green shoulder bag since yesterday and after she took them, she put them in bag again.

Her morning routine was interrupted by her phone, which buzzed to get attention; she got a text from someone. Alexa picked up green I-phone that lye at the nightstand, to check who send her text.

**Unknown: You should stop with taking your pills, if you want survive.**

"No!" yelled Alexa at her phone dropping it.

"Is something wrong? You're pale as a ghost." Lydia was there in second when she heard the noise coming from Alexa's room.

"Uh no, just stand up to quickly," she lied.

"Okay" said Lydia and continued: "So downstairs, waffles, waiting. Hurry up if you want one." Lydia put on evil grin and went downstairs. _She's not kidding; she can eat her favorite waffles all by herself._

"Yes I will be there in a minute!" Alexa shouted at Lydia which was already downstairs.

Alexa looked around her room if something changed there. She checked her journal; it was where she hides it, under the mattress of the bed. She sighed in relief. Then she ran to window, something was there, like a shadow. When she blinked the shadow disappeared. _Was that hallucination? Or someone found her? What if Roxanne told someone what is she? No I just imagined it, that's all._

At least she hoped for just imagination was playing with her mind. But it was not a hallucination and not even her wide imagination. Dark shadow was watching her few days, it drew him to this town somehow. He needed to be sure; if she really is what someone told him she is he has to stop her. No matter about what consequences it might have.

* * *

It was before first class. Alexa took out books she needed for next lessons from her locker. She heard footsteps stopping just right behind her and someone said "Hey my dear friend. Forgive me yet?"

"Is the moon blue tonight? If it is, then yes," answered Alexa his question.

"Well I think your answer means no," said Stiles.

"Exactly, smart idiot," she closed her locker and turned to face Stiles. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"You know, I hate my house arrest. I would appreciate if you could tell my dad your version of the story that could soften him up. He just talked to your aunt, not with you yet, right?"

"Oh so you're nice, because you want something! Of course, I forgot. Don't trust men," she said enjoying this conversation.

"Hey I'm nice all the time. We just didn't achieve status friends, yet."

"And I don't think we ever will," said Alexa to him jokingly.

"You know what, forget it. I just gonna stop talking to you, like ever, that might satisfy you. I said sorry thousands of times," said Stiles, he was serious now. "So for last time I'm truly sorry I broke your hand."

Alexa didn't say anything; she just turned around on her heel and walked away from Stiles.

"Great. That's just great," said Stiles out loud for himself. He watched her, she suddenly turned around to face him.

"Enjoy your prison!" she shouted at Stiles with evil grin and continued with her way to class. _He doesn't need to know I was planning to do that anyway. I'll find sheriff myself if I have to._

"Yea I will!" he yelled after her, not sure if she heard him.

"Don't trust men, more like don't ever ask favors women with red hair," he said for himself.

"It looks like you two had a fight," said knowingly Isaac, appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh shut up Isaac. Just go and put a scarf on." said angrily Stiles towards him and walked away.

"I don't need scarf today, because todaay It's a beautiful day!" sang for himself Isaac smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Lunch break Alexa spent with Kira, they really had lot in common. Lydia was frowning at her choice not sit with her friends for once. Stiles just avoid Alexa whole day completely and successfully, now sending death glares towards Alexa.

They chat, just a small talk in school about school mostly. But today when Kira mentioned she is excited to go to the cinema tonight for new Thor: Dark World, from small chitchat they got into one of Alexa's favorite topics: Superheroes. Alexa was pleasantly surprised; they had so much in common, especially about this superhero-stuff. And after that they exchanged their numbers, and promised to eat lunch together. Now they discussed Thor and eat their lunches. She even forgot about that text she got in the morning.

"Haha I'm better I have Thor's hammer signed by Chris Hemsworth himself," said happily Kira.

"Well you won this round. What about Iron Man? I have poster signed by Robert Downey Jr."

"Okay you won that round," said with laugh Kira and then she got an idea:"Hey, what about we'll go together to cinema?"

"That would be awesome! Lydia is not liking action movies, I was about to go myself anyway."

"It will be better to go alone together," proposed Kira.

_And that's it, she is awesome. Could you be more awesome Kira?_

* * *

After school she did some homework from Trigonometry they had. And then she changed her school clothes to black jeans and her green T-shirt with Loki on it. Her phone buzzed with a new text. Suddenly she memorized this morning. I completely forgot! What if it's another one?

Fortunately it was just Kira, Alexa was relieved.

* * *

K: Are we going, or U changed your mind? :)

A: We are! Excited! Meet Ya movies. ;)

* * *

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Someone behind her said. _Of course it is her, Lydia not knocking ever Martin_.

"Oh, just about some appointment I have in half an hour," said Alexa, knowing her cousin will ask questions.

"What? You have a date? Why didn't you tell me? What are you wearing? Who is that? Tell me, who!" Asked cousin expected questions.

"Relax Lydia, its movie date with a friend."

"I am your friend too, can I come? I would go to movies with you, you know I would."

"I know you would, just not for action like Thor: Dark World will be."

"Well, you know what; I suddenly don't want to go. So who's your friend? Is that Stiles?" asked Lydia cheerfully.

"What? Why him? No. Hell no. It's Kira, other new girl in junior year."

"No I would remember that name," said her cousin thinking hard who it was.

"She had yesterday those leggings you liked so much."

"Yea, that girl Kira," said Lydia still not entirely sure. "Well than have fun, I will go to clean my closet from summer clothes." She turned and went to her room. "Last thing! When you arrive home, we'll talk about those jeans of yours. How many you have exactly? I remember we bought you nice dresses and skirts."

"Leave my jeans alone, Lydia! If ones will be missing when I arrive, I will hid all of yours girly stuff!"

"Fine. I won't touch them without your permission," said Lydia defeated.

Alexa took her phone and put it in her green shoulder bag. Then she went from the house straight to the cinema.

* * *

Alexa found Kira near popcorn machine in the cinema. They bought two large boxes of popcorn with butter and twice sprite with ice as drink. They enjoyed each other's company while watching the movie. They bought posters after it was over.

* * *

It was already dark outside, moon and stars up in the sky, when they left the cinema. Kira's house were closer than Martin's so Alexa planned they should discuss movie over hot coffee first, so their way was to nearest coffee shop.

"If I'll order hot Cocoa, will they give me marshmallows with it?" asked Kira.

"Oh they must have marshmallows. They are the best even in coffee!" answered Alexa.

All of a sudden something pushed these two from behind and both girls fell to the cold hard ground. Their bags fell far away from them. Alexa fell on her broken hand and the pain was there again awaken. Kira fell better, onto her knees and slightly scraped her jeans over hard sidewalk. When they quickly stood up, their bags were gone.

"What the hell was that? Did somebody just robbed us?" said Kira, scared.

_I don't like this, doesn't look like just accidental crime_. Alexa thought in her mind and was scared as well. Her green shoulder bag was gone.

"Do you have phone? I had him in my bag." Alexa asked Kira.

"No, it was there as well. Police is two streets from here, right?" said Kira.

_I just wanted a coffee. Why the bad things happen when I went for a coffee? Again?_

* * *

"So, what exactly happened again girls?" said some police officer that wrote their statement, his name was Parrish he sat behind his desk, Kira and Alexa sat in front of his desk. He already wrote their missed stuff. Most important were their phones. And Alexa had her happy pills there as well. Parrish didn't say a thing about them and wrote it too. _Even he knew she was in crazy house?_

"Someone robbed us? Well, the thief pushed us to the ground and stole our bags."

"How did the thief look like?" asked annoyed Parrish.

"We haven't seen his face," they said together.

"Really, anything?"

"Oh wait a minute. He had green hood a bow and paint on his face," said Alexa sarcastically.

"I don't think it was Green Arrow," answered Parrish surprisingly correctly.

"We really haven't seen him," said Kira.

Sheriff walked from his office and went straight in their way. "What is it Parrish? Another robbery?"

"Yes. Thief pushed them with force to the ground, stole their handbags. I already wrote their statement and list with missing stuff." Said Parrish to sheriff and turned to girls. "We have everything what we needed, you can go now. We will contact your parents If we'll find your stuff."

"Fine, I hope you will, I had homework assignments in there," said Kira jokingly.

"Well we will go now, thank you," thanked Alexa. They turned to walk away but sheriff stopped them.

"You must be Alexa O'Grady, right? Broken hand and red hair that must be you," said sheriff Stilinski.

"Yes that's me, sir," answered politely Alexa towards sheriff, Kira waited for her beside main doors.

"I'm sorry about my son. My Stiles is really good and smart kid, but he has these moments and accidents from time to time. Don't worry he has house arrest, I forbade him visits and took his keys," said sheriff Stilinski towards her.

"Sir, It was not entirely his fault. I was passing road when green light was already on. And he even offered and drove me to hospital. You should be proud he's a good person, without him I wouldn't even go there I hate doctors. And my hand needed doctor."

"He said he pass red light. Well, maybe he will pass with just warning and curfew now."

"It was green I'm sure," she lied it was red.

"Still his jeep broke your hand, we owe you at least a dinner for that pain and for that fact he still has his driving license. And did that mine idiot at least apologized to you?"

"He did, thousands of times."

"Okay I can say I raised him well. Do you two have someone to drove you both home?"

"No, sir," said Alexa.

"Well then, I'll take you both home."

"Thank you, sheriff. That's very kind of you," said this time Kira which was behind Alexa now.

Sheriff Stilinski took the girls home with his sheriff car, joking behind wheel that it was their first and last journey in the back of a police car. _Oh not first one, sir. But I hope that at least last one._

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Check polyvore account for Alexa's clothes, link in my profile! And review, let me know what you think. If you have questions, just ask and answers will be under next chapter. **


End file.
